Tetsuya
by Reazthie
Summary: Semenjak lahir, ia tidak pernah mendapat perhatian dari ayahnya. Hal itu diperparah dengan dia yang tidak memiliki seorang teman pun di sekolah. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya begitu kelam. Lalu semua berubah ketika ia bertemu paman Kagami.


Summary : Semenjak lahir, ia tidak pernah mendapat perhatian dari ayahnya. Hal itu diperparah dengan dia yang tidak memiliki seorang teman pun di sekolah. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya begitu kelam. Lalu semua berubah ketika ia bertemu paman Kagami.

* * *

KUROKO NO BASUKE

(c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Shotacon everywhere, OOC, OOT, yaoi?, Angst, angst, angst.

A-aku tidak memperingatkan kalian. A-Aku hanya memberi tahu hal-hal berbahaya yang ada di fanfic ini. Kalau tidak suka, silahkan tekan CTRL + W di keyboard-mu, b-baka...

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro, itulah namanya. Tidak ada seorang pun di Jepang yang tidak mengenalnya. Ia adalah pemilik perusahaan Akashi Corp., perusahaan terbesar di Jepang yang berkuasa dalam bidang media informasi dan otomotif. Ditambah lagi, ia masih muda, tampan, belum menikah, dan memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah.

Semua orang menghormatinya, atau lebih tepatnya, semua orang tunduk padanya. Memiliki tubuh atletis dengan rambut merah menyala bagai api, semua orang mengenalnya sebagai sosok yang bertangan besi, sangat absolut, dan tidak mengenal kata karena kemenangan adalah suatu kebutuhan yang harus dia penuhi. Berkat sikapnya tersebut, ia berhasil menjadikan perusahaannya menjadi yang terbaik.

Namun tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali para pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya, bahwa sebenarnya sosok Akashi Seijuuro telah memiliki anak yang hampir genap berusia 8 tahun bernama Tetsuya.

Akashi tidak pernah menikah dengan wanita mana pun, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak pernah berhubungan intim dengan wanita. Di dalam hidupnya, ia hanya pernah sekali melakukan seks dengan wanita. Hal itu terjadi ketika dia baru saja diterima masuk di Universitas Tokyo. Dia merayakan wisuda dengan acara minum bersama teman-teman SMP-nya. Dan dalam keadaan mabuk berat, dia memperkosa seorang temannya sendiri bernama Kuroko Tetsuna.

Kuroko Tetsuna sendiri adalah mantan manager tim basketnya saat masih di SMP Teiko. Tetsuna dulu pernah menyatakan perasaan kepada Akashi, namun Akashi menolaknya dengan dingin. Dan hal terakhir yang ia tahu tentang Tetsuna adalah dia yang menjadi manager di tim basket SMA Seirin dan dia yang berkencan dengan Kagami Taiga.

Tidak disangka, hubungan yang hanya berlangsung satu malam tersebut ternyata membuat Tetsuna mengandung seorang janin. Akashi tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi, ia pun belum siap bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini. Ia pun memerintahkan Tetsuna untuk menggugurkan janinnya.

Tetsuna, sebagai seorang calon ibu, tentu saja tidak mau menggugurkan anaknya. Meskipun keberadaan anaknya kelak hanyalah aib dan tidak diinginkan oleh keluarganya, anaknya tetap berhak untuk hidup.

Mengetahui kehamilan Tetsuna, Kagami murka dan berniat melabrak Akashi, tapi tentu saja ia membatalkan niatnya setelah melihat Tetsuna memohon kepadanya untuk berhenti dan jangan melukai Akashi. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan Akashi setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepada Tetsuna... terlebih lagi, mantan Kapten Rakuzan tersebut tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

Tapi itu membuka sebuah pintu untuk Kagami.

Ia bersumpah ia akan menjadi ayah bagi calon anak Tetsuna sampai pada akhirnya... Tetsuna lebih memilih Akashi daripada dirinya.

Di lain pihak, Akashi yang sebenarnya tidak menginginkan keberadaan Tetsuna, mau tidak mau harus tetap mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Ia pun tinggal satu atap dengan Tetsuna, namun keduanya tidak pernah menikah. Nama baiknya pun tidak pernah tercoreng karena ia mengendalikan media informasi dan membungkam mulut pihak-pihak yang terkait.

Dia mengurung Tetsuna di sebuah kamar tanpa jendela dan tidak menginjikan siapapun menemuinya kecuali para pelayan. Hal tersebut membuat Tetsuna stres berat dan akhirnya meninggal dunia setelah melahirkan anak hasil hubungan gelapnya dengan Akashi yang diberinya nama Tetsuya**. **

Kini hampir 8 tahun berlalu sejak kelahiran Tetsuya, dan Akashi tidak pernah sekalipun menghabiskan waktu bersama anak tersebut. Akashi pun hanya memberi nama Tetsuya dan tidak berniat memberikan nama Akashi untuk anak itu.

Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berniat untuk menemui apalagi bertatap muka dengan anak yang sangat mirip dengan wanita yang ia benci. Tidak pernah. Jadi ia hanya mengurung anak itu di mansion Akashi yang berada di Tokyo bersama Ogiwara Shigehiro, salah satu buttlernya, sedangkan ia sendiri di Kyoto untuk menjalankan kekuasaannya.

* * *

**Sebenarnya belum mau kelar sampai di sini. Tapi tenang saja, chapter 1 menyusul. Yippi... ^_^ Dan bagian kesukaan ane adalah Ogiwara yang ane pilih jadi buttler-nya Kuroko. _ Niatnya sih Mayuzumi, Kiyoshi, atau Aomine (Pfffft) tapi kokoro ane lebih kuat ke Ogiwara... Hahaha... \ :D / **

**Tenang, GoM muncul kok... Dan mereka semua... Om Om... **

**Spoiler chapter 1: _"_****Paman Kagami?**"

**Minna-san, moggo... ane tunggu review-nya untuk prolog... Semakin banyak review, semakin banyak juga jumlah kata di chapter depan... \ :D / Arigatou...**


End file.
